Personal Foul
by m1tt
Summary: A quickie between Peach and Daisy after a basketball match.
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. A quickie

"Good hustle, team, now hit the showers," Coach Mario said as the two teams walked off the court, Team Mushroom celebrating as they left.

"See you ladies after the show," Luigi said, playfully slapping smacking Daisy on the ass as she and Peach, the only two girls on the team, hit the ladies' showers.

Peach opened up the locker and fished out her clothes when, without warning, Daisy slipped up behind her, one hand sliding up her shirt and another down her shorts.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom gasped. "Isn't this a bit personal?"

"I don't hear you crying foul," the orange-haired heiress responded with a smile, squeezing her breast and sliding a finger into her dripping snatch. "You're already wet."

"I thought we were waiting until we hit the showers."

"I can't wait, Peach. I need you here." She kissed Peach's neck as he forced all of her fingers into the blonde's slit, roughly tended now to her breast.

Peach closed the locker door, having no desire to get the clothes out quite yet. She ran her hand through the orange hair beside her, her other hand reaching around behind them to pinch Daisy's cute butt.

Daisy turned Peach around and pressed her against the lockers, ignoring the clattering sound the impact made and kissing her forcefully, sliding down Peach's shorts and Peach slid off hers. Next came their tops, landing in a pile on the floor with their shorts. Finally, the bras fell on top, leaving both women totally naked, not wearing panties because their tight shorts would have had a pronounced line if they did.

She forced Peach harder against the lockers, the blonde's legs wrapped around her back as their tongues danced fervidly between their mouths as their bodies ground together. Peach tended to get humpy whenever they kissed, and Daisy had to push forward to not be knocked back by her very forceful dry humping.

Soon, they'd worked their way to the floor, Daisy lying on the bottom, Peach on top. Both Princess had very full figures, with curves in all the right places, plumb breasts and firm, round asses.

Eventually they broke away with kiss and Peach slithered down, locking Daisy's legs in hers, their feminine folds pressed tightly against each other. They reached out their hands, keeping a firm grip on each other as they pushed back against each other, their bodies grinding together.

They pulled themselves up, looking each other in the eye as they thrust in unison, scissoring on the locker room floor, though the location didn't matter. They'd get intimate pretty much anywhere, and for now, they enjoyed themselves right where they were.

Daisy let go of Peach's hand and placed it a finger on her lips. "Please?"

Peach smiled and obliged, sucking Daisy's finger. Daisy loved having her fingers sucked for some reason, though Peach had her own strange tendencies and kinks that Daisy entertained, so she went along with it. She just closed her eyes and pretended it was something else while she ground her clitoris against the orange-haired beauty.

Daisy's head hung back, her mouth falling open. It was a shame they didn't have much time; she would have loved to get Peach in the shower. She was weak, though, and wanted it right there, on the spot. They'd have to get their shower fun some other time; the team was waiting for them to celebrate, and "girl stuff" could only stall them so long.

Scissoring was good when they had the time, but time was the enemy here. They needed some intimacy; it was going to be a long night, and they wouldn't have much time to slip away from the boys for another quickie.

Peach dislodged her legs from the flesh puzzle she and Daisy had formed, still sucking on the girl's fingers as she drew closer, lying on top of Daisy once again. She slid her hand down the soft skin of the flame-haired royal before finding its way to her wet pussy. It practically screamed for her touch as she slid a finger into it with agonizing slowness.

Daisy moaned as the finger probed her, pulling her hand from Peach's mouth and holding her face with it. She wanted to say something, but she found an invader in her mouth as well; Peach's tongue, slithering around in search of hers. She met the snake-like intruder with her tongue, her arms wrapped around Peach, pulling her close as the gentle fingers tended to her womanhood.

Peach wiggled a little, their full breasts squished together, their hardened nipples almost at odds with one another. She sucked on Daisy's lower lip as their eyes looked intently at the fire in the other. They were in the throes of passion, of both love and lust, as they usually were, and they saw the flames burning in each other.

Her free hand ran through the mop of orange hair as her occupied fingers slid deeper and faster into Daisy's slick folds. She switched gears, sucking on Daisy's upper lip now as their tongues danced gracelessly, like two foolish kids with no ideas what they were doing, just moving to the music. Order had long since vanished, and they cared now how well their tongues performed their ritual, only that they do their jobs.

Daisy thrust upward under the weight of the blonde, the room spinning as the pleasure built up inside her. Peach's touch, her tongue, her very smell all conspired against her as the deft fingers kept up their relentless assault, all of their intimacy telling Peach just where to hit.

With a final, timid squeal, Daisy's orgasm hit. It was nothing spectacular, not like the intense sensations she intended to have once they reached their hotel room after a day of partying, but it was still an orgasm, and one brought upon her by the skilled Peach. Her juices soaked Peach's hand as it continued to dip into her honeypot, albeit slower now.

They continued to kiss before finally Daisy asked, "What about you?"

"It's alright, we'll just say you owe me and when we get back to the hotel room, I'll collect on the debt."

Daisy was nervous as to quite what Peach had in mind, but it couldn't be all bad. With a final peck, they got up and showered, washing each other and trying real hard to not break out into another make-out session.


End file.
